


His Son, Her Son

by sinon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Pearl is hurting, Resentment, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinon/pseuds/sinon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were some days where Pearl hated herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Son, Her Son

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after all the feels I have for Pearl in Mr. Greg.

There were some days where Pearl hated herself. Where she actually despised and felt shame over how petty and envious she had become over her time here on Earth.

Where she’d look at Steven and all she saw was Greg. 

How that was His son and how it was His fault that Rose was no longer here with her, where she was supposed to be.

All Pearl saw was the reason why she was stuck here on this god forsaken planet alone when she should have been together with Rose. 

Because Pearl was too blinded by her feelings of hurt to realize that Rose also played a part in creating a child, she just blamed that on Greg.

And it was easy to blame it all on Greg, it had always been easy to blame everything that had gone wrong with her life on him.

If he hadn’t been playing that day, if he hadn’t been so loud and obnoxious to have lured Rose in with the noise he called “music.”

This wouldn’t have happened if Rose hadn’t been tempted to find out what humans were being so fascinating.

And she was that, fascinated by this loud and messy looking human.

When Rose had introduced him to her, Pearl had made it very clear who Rose favored. She was sure that she made it clear, but he still kept coming back. 

No matter what she did she couldn’t get rid of him. She’d even gone so far as to show him Rainbow Quartz to prove to him that he’d never be as close to her as she was. Could never be so close because he couldn’t fuse.

Then he’d gone and tried to do it anyway.

When she found out it didn’t work she wanted to laugh, but she didn’t. It wasn’t for lack of wanting to, but seeing them together after their failed attempt at fusion was different. They were different. They were more full of life, more _in love_.

It wasn’t until they announced that they were having a child that she realized she has made a mistake.

As the time for the child to be born neared, Garnet seemed saddened by something but she couldn’t place her finger on what and when she’d asked, Garnet would just shake her head.

The atmosphere around Rose also changed.

She was excited and as happy as she always was, that was clear, but she also seemed strangely at peace.

When the baby, Steven, arrived and Rose was no longer physically with them, Pearl was crushed. She felt hurt and betrayed that Rose would choose having a child with Greg over staying here with her, like she had promised. She also felt angry at Greg for forcing her to have to make that decision.

It was Greg’s fault that Rose was gone and in her grief she told him as much.

They didn’t really speak after that. They probably never would have if Steven hadn’t decided he wanted to live with them to learn about “Gem stuff,” as he put it. When Garnet agreed to it and Amethyst grew excited, Pearl resigned herself to her fate.

She’d realized, subconsciously, that it wasn’t just Greg fault. No, it was also the child's.

His Son, Steven.

She was reminded of this whenever he showed a new skill that so much like Rose’s, except it wasn’t Rose, would never be Rose. Steven was the reason that Rose could never be again.

But, no. 

No.

Steven was Rose’s son.

It was Her child, not just His.

Rose chose to have Steven. Rose loved him enough to become a part of him.

Pearl loved Steven, of course she did, she had to. How could she not? She loved Rose and Steven was a part of Her, was Her son.

Her small, sweet, innocent son who hadn’t known what his birth would mean. Pearl couldn’t blame him, that would be wrong.

No, Pearl loved Steven. She did.

But sometimes…

“Hey Pearl, you okay?” Steven asked her from his spot in front of the T.V.

She’d look at him and all she felt was betrayal and resentment. All she saw was Greg’s face because Steven was His son. A half-human that she never asked to take care of and she’d wish he'd never been born.

“Yes Steven, I’m fine,” She replied with a small smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. It never quite reached her eyes nowadays. If steven noticed, he didn’t say.

Yes, some days Pearl hated herself.

**Author's Note:**

> It may not seem so but I do believe that Pearl genuinely loves Steven, but feelings can be complicated.


End file.
